


A Tale as Old as This Loaf of Bread

by ThatRadFailure



Series: Baker Delta AU [3]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Found Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: Delta and his adopted Little Sister are making some bread, but how about she tell a story while they wait for the loaf to bake?
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Series: Baker Delta AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	A Tale as Old as This Loaf of Bread

Delta carefully placed the pan of bread dough in the oven as Ichika set the timer. As she looked through the oven’s window, her eyes shined with excitement, something both of her papas loved to see.

“Papa Delta, I wanna tell you a story while we wait for the bread!” The little adopted girl said, plotting a seat on the kitchen floor where she had stood. Delta gave a gentle laugh and sat down with her, facing the little girl and all ears.

“Once upon a time, there was this big dragon. He was really, really, really big, and scary, too! He had scars all over his body from many battles that he won, and one of his horns was broken from a fight long ago. His mate was really small, still big to us, but next to the big dragon, he was really small!” Ichika started off. Delta smiled, he could already see where her inspiration was coming from. “The big dragon loved taking care of little kids that didn’t have any place to go, whether because they ran away or they had lost their parents, which is sad, because everyone should have a parent. Don’t you think so, Papa Delta? Of course you do, but that’s not part of the story. What is part of the story is that the small dragon would also take care of the kids, but he gathered food and clothes and toys for the kids. One day, though, one father of a kid the dragons were taking care of got very angry. So angry that he took his sword and went down to the dragons’ den!”

Delta looked on the edge of his seat, clearly enthralled by Ichika’s story. It was a simple story, yes, but how could he not be interested when it was one of his daughters telling it? He loved it, he just loved it so much. Any time one of the girls wanted to show or tell or do something with Delta, it made him feel simply amazing. Maybe it was just because they took time to include him, maybe it was because they got to show their personalities that were suppressed when they were Little Sisters. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter to him, he just wanted to know more about where Ichika was taking her little story.

“The small dragon was out collecting food and stuff for the kids, so the big dragon was playing with all the kids. But the angry guy snuck up on them all, and attacked the dragon. But the dragon was big and tough, and he wasn’t about to go down to a meanie with a sword! So he picked the guy up, and threw him across the horizon!” She started to giggle, falling onto her back. Delta laughed, too, finding Ichika’s glee infectious. 

Finally, the timer went off, alerting the two to the bread ready to come out of the oven. And boy, did it smell good, which excited Ichika even more as her father took the loaf out and set it to cool off. The little girl's excitement was what made Delta love baking with her so much.

Later that night, Delta was excitedly explaining to Sinclair the story that Ichika had told him earlier that day. Of course, it was mainly grunts and groans and hand motions, but Sinclair understood him surprisingly well.

“So, two dragons, both guys, and one is very big while the other is really small. They collected children with nowhere else to go, and protected them from evil.” Sinclair playfully rubbed his chin as Delta climbed into bed. He smiled wide as he said “You know who she based those dragons on, right?”


End file.
